Love Within the Dragon
by SuiKnighter01
Summary: Over the course of 10 years a Charizard is in love with his trainer, Misami. He tells you the story of his growing love, and how he will tell her his affection for her. Contain PokemonxHuman. Read for your intentions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there I'm SuiKnight01, and this is my first fanfiction story. I do not own Pokemon however I do own my OC.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Does she think of me that way", <em>I thought to myself while I looked at my trainer, Masami. Her real name is Masami Hara but humans usually want call them by their first names which is, in my opinion, pretty weird. I watched sleeping in her pink pajamas that looks like a dress only thicker, and her long silky black hair laid on her pillow. Her bed is big enough to fit me on it however I never laid on it nor do I intend to. Her brown eyes are closed, and she's sleeping soundly. She has one of her arms underneath the pillow and the other over the pillow while not facing me.

I sighed and watch how beautiful she is when she sleeps. If only if I was a human I would of have slept right next to her. It's pitiful that I have feelings for my trainer, but this goes why back when I was a starter pokemon.

Back then I was a Charmander who waited like any other starter for my new trainer, and I was not afraid. You might think that I was nervous but I was not. There's no need to be for two reasons: one I am a yellow Charmander meaning that I am a shiny pokemon. Always will the first trainer that will come to Viridian City's Pokemon Center will pick the one that is a shiny like me. The other reason is that I figured that if the trainer is boring or stupid enough for I could just leave and go live in the wild.

When the door slid open in the Pokemon Center, I saw Misami. She was 10 years old at the time, and boy was she short back then. She walked up the nurse, and said,

"Sorry if I was late. I didn't know where to go to get my starter".

"Late? It's 8 am, and most beginning trainers don't get here until 9", said Nurse Joy. I do have to agree, she was pretty early.

"So where are the starters?" She looked around in case she missed us.

"They're right over here". Nurse Joy moved sideways, and revealed us to her. She walked up to me, and said,

"I thought there was three starter pokemon".

"There is but I like to offer this one first since it is a shiny pokemon".

"A shiny pokemon?" She narrowed her eyes, and gave a confused look.

"Yeah see the yellow coloring. Normally Charmander is orange, but this is yellow", Nurse Joy explained.

"Ah I see. So what other things that a shiny pokemon has that normal pokemon don't?"

"Well shiny pokemon are stronger than their normal counterparts, but they are slower to evolve".

"I don't mind to having it evolve slowly since I am only traveling, and not challenging any of the gyms."

"You are? That's something new", said Nurse Joy.

"You think it's a stupid idea isn't", said Misami. She rubbed her long black hair and blushed.

"No, no not at all! That is actually a better idea. I would rather have trainers explore the world, and see what's out there."

"Thanks. Well I guess I choose you then". Misami picked me, and stood on her two legs.

"Good now what are you going to name him?"

"Well I haven't thought of a name but I guess I will call him Tamit"

"You mixed Tatsuo and Mitsuo together?"

"Yes since Tamit is a shiny pokemon, and Charizard looks like a dragon to me I mixed the two together."

"Well it's a wonderful name for it. Here, some pokeballs for you, and a pokedex. Do I need to explain how to use them?"

"No thank you". Misami picked up the pokedex and the balls one at a time. She put them in her bag, but she noticed something.

"Hey you didn't get me the poke ball for Tamit, yet!" Nurse Joy grabbed a black ball with yellow lines replacing the black lines on poke balls.

"Here is Tamit's ball. May you two have a wonderful journey!" cheerfully said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy", Misami before she caught inside the ball, and left the center while she ran. That began our journey full of joy, hardships, and my growing love for her.

* * *

><p><strong>While reading this you might have a few questions. <strong>

**1)Is Tamit a Charmeleon or a Charizard? **

**A: He is a Charizard at the beginning of the story. **

**2) What does Misami,** Hara, Tatsuo, and Mitsuo** mean?**

**A: Misami is a Japanese girl name meaning "becoming beutiful", and Hara means "meadow". Tatsuo means "dragon, imperial hero", and Mitsuo means "shining hero". **

**3) Why did you picked these names? **

**A: I thought fit the story since it is what the charectors are like, and how other characters viewed them. **

**4) How did Tamit fall in love with Misami?**

**A: I'm not giving you that answer since that's spoiling the story. **

**Push the Review button please or I will do something like spill milk on clothes!(Not threatening isn't it?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all those who reviewed my first chapter. I need to go since I want to go to sleep.**

* * *

><p>Misami and I traveled with each other for three years before we decided to go to the Safari Zone in Fuchsia City even though it is our last stop before we go to Johto. She wanted to get a Pokemon from Kanto before we leave. She says that she doesn't want me to do all the battles for her when I'm still a Charmander. I huffed at this comment. She treats me a regular Charmander, but I'm better than regular one in my kind. I am a shiny Pokemon meaning that I'm stronger than most Charmanders even though I evolve slower than they do. Maybe I should remind that every single battle that we been through in the end we were the victors because of my unique coloring. However, there's another reason why she wants to capture one Pokemon in the Safari Zone: she thinks I'm lonely without having a companion of my kind, which it is true.<p>

Misami is nice, we do many things together, and I even walk on foot with her. It's just not the same because I want to talk with someone when she isn't sleeping. I want to talk about our battle plans, and what we don't understand what Misami wants with us. One thing I will not talk about is my feelings towards Misami since they didn't stir when I was a Charmander.

Back to the Safari Zone: what is another reason why we go there even though there's rule saying that we couldn't capture Pokemon there? Well, Misami explained to me that the Safari Zone is having a contest that is held every ten years. The contest lets trainers catch one Pokemon in one hour, and when the hour is finished, all trainers are judged on which Pokemon is rarer than the others. They reward trainers with points, and the trainer that has the rarest Pokemon will get the most points out of all the other trainers. That trainer's prize will be the Pokemon he or she captures in Safari Zone, and a free cruise ride on the S.S. Anne to Johto. The second and third winners only keep their Pokemon while the rest of them have to release their Pokemon.

Since it includes that the free ride to Johto Misami wanted us to enter in it. I remember the day when we went to the Safari Zone. We got there around the time when many trainers got there. All the trainers were crowded in front of a stage. The only thing on the stage a podium that had a small microphone on it. It took about thirty minutes when a man in a brown suit and pants walked up to the podium. He had the same color of hair, tie, and his eyes as his suit. Wow, I wonder if this guy is the owner of the Safari Zone that Misami mentioned.

He spoke in a loud booming voice despite speaking in a microphone.

"Welcome trainers to the Rare Safari Contest", he spoke and most of the trainers clapped for him except for Misami. She was holding me in her arms, and she didn't want to put me down.

"As you know the rules each trainer will have one hour to capture Pokemon in the Safari Zone. Once that hour is up, you will be judged by three including myself, on how rare your Pokemon is. We will reward trainers based on rarity, and the trainer with the most points will win. The prize for first place is that you keep the Pokemon that you got and an expense pay trip to Johto." The crowd clapped louder than before, and they cheered.

"Now let's begin." A gate opened, and the trainers rushed into the gate including Misami. All the trainers scattered in different places while we stood there.

Misami said, "We better get going and find the rarest Pokemon in this park, right Tamit."

I jumped out of her arms, and answered in my native language, "Yeah!"

"Okay, then. I'll be searching in the west while you go east." I nodded, and we went our separate ways. It wasn't against the rules to have your Pokemon search with you as long as they didn't battle in there.

I ran as quick as I can, and turned my head in every direction every now and then to find a Pokemon. I began to wonder how far I was from Misami, and wanted to head back when suddenly I heard someone crying. I stopped in an instant, and waited to hear that sound again. The sound echoed through my ears again, and I headed north. The more I headed north the more that I heard as laughter echoed in my ears. When I finally got where the noise was I looked at a lake. In the lake was a group of slender dragon Pokemon. They're were blue with white bellies, and had rounded red eyes that were mostly black. They also had ears shaped like fins, and small circular horn on them.

The entire group was distant from another one with the same features only fuchsia instead of blue. What a minute could this kid be…?

One of the group members said, "Hey, ugly I bet you look at some one they will turn into a statue because of how hideous you are". All of them laugh while the other one cried. This made me furious, how dare make fun of someone because that Pokemon looks different. I couldn't stop but think about I too have a different color. That I didn't tease by othe Pokemon, and in fact some Pokemon that I battle with feared me. Just looking how they tease him, and they didn't give him the respect he deserved made me step in.

Another insult was about to prepared by the Pokemon when he stopped, and looked at me.

"Well, well look what we have here guys, another ugly Pokemon. So where you from ugly?"

"None of your business", I said. "I want you and your group mates to stop teasing that Pokemon. Just because he looks different doesn't give you the right to tease him"

"Well try and do something". Therefore, I did. I used flamethrower near them, and all of them screamed. They went underwater, and away from the victim. I went over to the different color Pokemon, and he looked at me.

"You know for someone who's a shiny Pokemon, you do take a lot hits from them than to them".

The Pokemon lowered his head, and squeaked, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to hurt them since I do believe that little violence is the way to solve things."

"Hey, don't worry about. After all, bravery could be built, not born with."

His yellow eyes lit up. "You really think so. Could a coward like me be brave?"

I smiled to him. "Of course you can, but have to tell you something. True cowards are the ones who fed off others negative emotions by making them feel bad, and once there's a person that's stronger than them they will get scared. Sooner or later they'll run away."

"Thank you, kind sir. So what's your name?" He had a curious look in his eyes.

"Tamit, what's yours?"

"Dratini".

"Let me guess that's your species name". I rolled my eyes. Why couldn't parents ever name their children the way that humans do?

"Yes why?"

"That's going to change one my trainer catches if you decide to be caught that is." His eyes lit up in their full brightness.

"You mean that a trainer is going to catch me."

"Well she has me so you're okay."

"Yes! Yes! I want to be caught. Thank you brother."

"Brother?" I asked him. I wasn't familiar with this sort of kinship.

"Yeah since you stood up for me, and we have the same trainer why not call you brother."

Fine, Fine. You can call me brother, Dratini." He whinnied in excitement as I could hear familiar footsteps coming our way.


End file.
